


On My Knees for You.

by Diamondeye



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Training, BDSM, Deep Throating, Doctor Appointment, Doctor/Patient, Dom Kaiba, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Enemas, Established Relationship, F/M, First attempt at smut, Flogging, Light BDSM, Punishment, S&M, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondeye/pseuds/Diamondeye
Summary: That husky dominating tone in his voice. “Have you anything on your schedule tonight?”Your breath caught in your throat you swallowed thickly and replied timidly “I have nothing I can’t cancel.”You heard the smirk in his voice “Good, cancel them,  When I come home, I want you to be wet and waiting for me in the room in the usual position.  I’ll let you decide what you wear, surprise me.”It had been a long time since you both "played" together.  You couldn't wait to once again submit to your Dom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts), [ItsAJ_B1tches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/gifts), [Jenicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/gifts).



 

You answered your phone on the third ring. You had no time for a greeting as he spoke first. That husky dominating tone in his voice. “Have you anything on your schedule tonight?”

Your breath caught in your throat you swallowed thickly and replied timidly “I have nothing I can’t cancel.”

You heard the smirk in his voice “Good, cancel them. When I come home, I want you to be wet and waiting for me in the room in the usual position. I’ll let you decide what you wear, surprise me.”

You licked your lips, and without hesitation, you answered: “Yes, Seto.”

He knew by the reply that there must have been someone within hearing shot of the conversation, as you had both agreed that at times like this when you “Played” he would be addressed as Sir unless it would weaken your standing in the business community.

He chuckled down the phone “Good girl, until tonight.” With that, he hung up on you.

It had been a long time since the two of you played. You had a vigorous sex life, Seto had an insatiable sex drive. However, you two hardly ever got enough time to played, you understood and let Seto dictate when he felt comfortable to play.

You finished your work at the office extra early. For you, it was all about the ritual to get you into the correct headspace for him. You took a long hot bath and moisturised with your favoured vanilla scented moisturiser. You then draped the silk dressing gown over yourself and went to select what you should wear for tonight. The thought of seeing the look that Seto would give you sent shivers down your spine. You lifted up the sapphire blue silk and lace basque, you remembered how fond he was of it. You paired it with a matching blue lace thong. You gave yourself one last look in the mirror before making your way to the room. You looked like pure sin, your breast lifted and alluring. Your figure being hugged by the silk and lace giving you an accentuated hourglass figure. You slipped on your high Louboutin stilettos. Your face was flush, lips parted slightly as you tried to keep your breath under control. This was the effect he had on you, and he hadn’t even entered the house yet. You double checked your hair falling in loose curls down your back. You took a steadying breath, and took the key from the top drawer and went to open the room. You clicked on the lights and prepared to wait.

Seto was impatient for the last meeting of the day to be over. His mind had been wandering at what he would be doing to you tonight. The horrible nasally drone of the presentation from the legal department was irritating. He glanced at his watch. He had lost what little patience he had left. “I’m done for today, email me a summary of your report and presentation, and I will look over it at another time.” He told the woman who stuttered to a halt when Kaiba stood.

When Seto reached home dismissing the staff for the evening, he contemplated what to do when he reached the top of the staircase. With a smirk he made for the bedroom, he made sure to close the bedroom door with more force than was necessary.

You jumped when you heard the echo of a door slamming. There was only one person in the household that could be responsible for that. You took a deep, steadying breath. You adjusted your potion ever so slightly. You where kneeling a few steps in from the door. Your hands resting on your knees, legs parted and eyes cast down. All your focus was being channelled into keeping still, you could feel the heat radiating off your pussy and feel the juices leaking onto the scrap of fabric covering you. You hoped he would come soon. You didn’t know how long it took for him to enter the room. You tried to concentrate on your breathing.

Seto entered the room. He saw you visibly tense at his entry. He ignored you and walked past you towards the dresser. He pulled open a drawer and lay out a number of items ready for him to grab during the session. He turned around and leaned against the dresser gazing upon you. His dick gave a twitch in agreement you were stunning to him like this. Kneeling and willing to bend to his will. He walked up to your kneeling form and stopped a few feet away.

“Very good my pretty little sub, are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, Sir,” you said dutifully keeping your eyes on the floor. He was no longer Seto to you but your Dom in this room.

“You remember we will use the traffic lights system and that you can use your safe word at any time no matter what, I will not judge you for it. We are going to have an intense play tonight, but I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Clever girl, now I want you to stand up slowly remove that beautiful corset you have on, then slowly remove those panties, you are to present them to me for inspection, I asked for you to be wet for me, kneeling at my feet understand?”

A shiver ran down your spine with the order being given. As gracefully as you could, you stood always keeping your eyes to the floor. You slowly undid the tie of the silk ribbon on the corset and pulled the ribbon free from the eyelets. The cool air hit your fevered skin as you pulled the corset away from your body.

“Beautiful, my beautiful girl, you are already doing so well, hand the corset to me, and I’ll put it away.”

You reached out and felt the corset being plucked from your hands. With quivering hands, you slid your panties down your legs and pulled them over your stilettos. You then moved back into the kneeling position and held your panties out on your open palms. You tried to hold back the whimper as you felt your dom approach.

“Good girl, spread your legs, even more, I want to see your need for me.”

You spread your legs further apart. You felt the panties being lifted from your palm and heard an audible sniff and heard a moan. You blushed crimson and moaned.

“You smell so sweet darling girl, so delicious smelling and all mine. What shall I do with a pretty sub today?” he asked stepping closer and stroking your hair. You leaned into the contact, preening at all the praise being given to you.

“Whatever you wish, Sir” you answered obediently as he continued to stroke your hair. You heard the agreeing hum from him.

“I want you to go to the spanking bench darling and get on and make yourself comfortable.”

‘Yes, Sir.” You answered and crawled towards the bench. Seto watched your ass move as you crawled away from him. He held back a groan you had only just begun, and already his erection was straining against his trousers. He needed to focus, he needed to be responsible for you. He wondered if he should get you to suck him off to relieve the pressure. No that wasn’t what he had planned out. He watched like a panther as you climbed on to the angled bench and lay down on it. Seto grabbed a cushion from the settee as he passed by.

“How is your back today kitten? I know it has been hurting.”

“It’s not as bad today, I…I have taken painkillers this afternoon to ease it, Sir.”  
“I see.” He said he was now standing beside the bench. He placed his hand on your lower back, you jumped startled by the touch. He said nothing about it and rubbed circles on your skin with his fingertips. “Lift up your hips I’ll put a pillow underneath, but as soon as you feel your back getting uncomfortable, you have to tell me.”

“But.” The resounding slap echoed throughout the room you gasped in shock.

“No buts! I’m serious about this you will tell me when your back or anything else for that matter hurt, understand.” He commanded, it was his Dom voice the one that made you weak at the knees the one that commanded respect.

“Yes Sir, I understand.” You mumbled another crack landed on your behind leaving a stinging sensation behind.

“Don’t mumble to me girl!” he growled.

Shit, you had angered him, “Yes Sir, I understand.” You replied more clearly this time. You lifted up your hips allowing him to slide the pillow underneath your hips.

“Good girl.” He said and soothed your backside where he had smacked. “I don’t want you hurting in that way, are you ready to begin hmm?”

Seto began to speak to you as he placed your hands and legs were he wanted them. Securing them with hemp rope. His voice was silk against your ears, his touches sending electric dancing across your skin.

“First my kitten, once you are nicely tied up so you can’t move or escape, I’m going to have a bit of sensation play and then when you are nice and relaxed I want to start your anal training,” seeing your body react and how you tensed at the announcement “Shh, I know you are nervous about it, but you must trust me with this. I promise you we will go slow, I will keep checking in with you but if it gets too much remember the light system and you have your safe word. There is nothing to worry about I will look after you.” He was rubbing your arms gently soothing you.

He watched your back as you body rose and fell with your breathing, you took several shuddering breathes that worried him. He knelt beside your head. He quietly asked, “Tell me what your thinking kitten, speak freely, it’s ok.” He placed a hand gently on your head and stroked your hair. You met his eyes. They held nothing but warmth for you. You bit your lip hard. In a small voice, you spoke "I’m scared, last time I tried it was so painful it hurt so much and.....and.” You began to shake and tears filled your bottom lids.

The hair stroking continued, and he shushed you “Oh kitten, my sweet kitten, I wouldn’t hurt you, I know you had a nasty experience in the past, I promise you it will not be like that this time around. I am going to train your ass properly, I don’t care if it takes weeks, months or even years I promise you I will not make you feel like that. It takes time to train your muscles to relax to allow penetration with someone's cock. Expecting you to have anal sex straight off like that was nothing short of cruel. Listen, I’ll continue with the sensation play, and if you're still unwilling, we will think of something else to do that you would be more comfortable with.” He watched as you processed the words. He wiped away a tear that slid down your cheek, inside him, the embers of anger burned for the asshole who was your previous partner.

You had confided in him when the mention of anal first came up that you were boardering between being a soft and hard limit. Due to a previous dominant forcing you down and forcing his cock straight into you with no preparation what so ever. It had been cruel, you had hurt for a long time afterwards and had thought that you would leave the scene altogether. Thankfully when you had opened up to Seto about what you liked to do, he had accepted you and decided to try some of it for himself, and you both happily discovered that he enjoyed domination as much as you enjoyed submission. You thought of how much Seto had tried when you first began to play like this. He had never hurt you the way your previous Dom had, you had trusted Seto with so much. You had made up your mind for him you would be brave and give it a second try.

You cleared your throat to make sure your response was clear to him “I know you wouldn’t hurt me like that, I’m scared, but I will try Sir.”

The look that he gave you made you melt, he leant in towards you grasping your face with his hands and gave you the most passionate kiss. He pulled away “My sweet, brave girl, my beautiful sweet, brave kitten, just saying you will try is enough for me,” he leaned in again smothering you with kisses. When he pulled away, you moaned at the loss.

“Sir, please I want to please, so I will try for you.” He gave your cheek one last loving stroke.

You heard above you him clear his throat, “I’m going to blindfold you for this part of our session.” You nodded and felt the cool silk cover your eyes, your world was plunged into darkness, coupled with the fact that you were bound to the bench. You took several steadying breaths getting your head back into the session. You jumped as you felt a soft light feeling up your spine, it stopped at the top of your neck and made its way down to your back, you hummed and sighed at the feeling as it continued making patterns on your skin.

“You like that kitten, you're always so responsive.” His voice floated above you. He watched you as your body responds by moving away from or into the feather. He smiled knowing the pleasure you were getting from this, he leaned down and lightly bit into your shoulder hearing the small squeal and the jump you gave he increased the pressure of the bite. He then dragged his teeth down giving small nips as he went each followed by a growled “mine”. He stood up as you shuddered at the sensations flowing through you. Your back was slightly reddened by the teeth and bite marks.  
“You are beautiful when I mark you, kitten I love seeing these marks knowing I give them to you. How are you doing hmm still feel good?”

You moaned having to think of words “Yes, Sir.”

“Colours, kitten, colours.”

“Oh, green Sir” you murmured.

  
“Good my sweet kitten, I want to see some more colour on you, I want to flog you. You are to count each strike understand?” He questioned as he went to the drawers and pulled out a suede flogger.

He started and was delighted to hear the thud of the flogger and a clear one coming from you. When you had reached six, you were moaning and trying your best despite the restraints to pull away. You were so turned on normally you would last far longer.

“I’m waiting, can you not count passed five hmm, silly silly kitten.” He placed his hand on you behind and rubbed. You moaned, and he moved his hand down to your lips “oh darling, your dripping wet, so wet” you pushed yourself against his hand and heard the chuckle “tsk tsk kitten your so naughty wanting more, well you've been so good I’ll rewards you, then we will get on with your training.”

You moaned as he lazily rubbed his finger up and down you, your hips bucked as he circled your clit several times.

“Please, Please Sir.” As the pressure within you built. He chuckled and went backed to your lips.

“Not quite yet kitten, but I promise you release soon.”

You groaned as all feeling was removed from you. You felt the ropes being loosened from around your legs and then your arms.  
“Close your eyes my kitten, I’m removing your blindfold.” You heard whispered in your left ear. You obeyed and closed them and felt the silk leave your eyes.

“Sir, may I open them now?” you questioned. He told you that you could but to open them slowly so your eyes could adjust to the bright lights. You did open them, and the harsh lights did sting slightly. When the dazzling starbursts cleared from your vision, you clearly saw him kneel beside you. He was stroking your hair. When he realised that your vision had cleared he smiled, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“You have been such a good girl so far, how are you feeling now about your anal training?”

“I trust you to know what is best for me Sir.” You answered, you were feeling blissfully relaxed and were floating on a cloud.

“Oh my sweet kitten, good girl.” He beamed at you, and you preen at the praise he was giving you. He got up and ordered you to go towards the bed and wait kneeling. He kept a close eye on you as you crawled off the bench on shaky limbs. He collected what he needed and went and settled himself on the bed.

“Crawl up and lie across my lap kitten.” He instructed you and watched as you obeyed settling yourself on top of him. The moan you made when you felt his arousal bulge through his trousers made him give another twitch. “You like that kitten, I’ll soon be giving it to you soon but only if you are very good.”

He began first by kneading your ass cheeks you settled into the rhythm that he starts, gradually you felt him pull your cheeks apart every so slightly increasing it each time. Every so often he laid praise on you.

“Such a beautiful ass, all mine.”  
“I love this, your so responsive.”

“How we doing kitten, how you feeling with this?’

“Green, Sir Hmmm.” You replied moaning at the sensation

“Very good kitten you doing so well allowing me to do this.” He spread your ass cheeks apart and leaned down and blew on your crack. You jumped at the sensation. He lay his hand on the small of your back stroking it to relax you.

“Oh kitten, so responsive. This may be cold, pet. ” He grabbed the bottle of lube behind him and squirted some on to your crack. You jumped as the cold liquid hit your heated skin. He also smothered his fingers in lube. He delicately touched your ring, circling it.

“Relax, kitten, take a few deep breaths.” You squirmed and tensed underneath him. “It’s ok, just try and relax, deep breathes, I’m going to put my finger in, just try not to tense up.” He slid his finger in easily to his first knuckle. You whimpered at the intrusion.

“Good girl, you are my good girl, I’m so proud of you. How you feeling, do you want more hmm?”

“OH, oh. It’s so strange but nice. I think I don’t know.” You whimpered your thoughts scrambled.

“I think you have been so brave allowing this and I think you can take more.” Your Dom said reassuringly. He felt your body relax more and took that as the best indication to go deeper. You sighed and made delicious noises as he worked his finger in and out of you with easy. He added a second finger and continued moving them in and out of you gently.

“Oh sweet, sweet girl, I’ve added a second, and you took it so so well.” His voice was like honey. “I’m going to start stretching you now.” He began to move his fingers in and out while making a scissoring movement. All of a sudden he saw your body go ridged and your breathing become harsher. ”Amber, Amber, please noooo,” he immediately stopped and placed his hand comfortingly on your shoulder.

“Shhs, shushs, pet, it's ok, it's ok tell me what's wrong, do you want me to stop or slow down? Tell me what's wrong and I’ll fix it.”

He heard the sniff of you holding back emotion “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I just panicked I’m sorry, it’s just…I thought you were …I…I.”

“It’s ok pet, take your time, kitten, you have done so well, I’m not cross with you.” He said reassuringly seeing your struggles.

“It was when you started to stretch me more with your fingers, I panicked but I’m alright now I think please, please I want to continue just go slower when you are moving your fingers.

Kaiba leaned down and kissed the back of your head. “Of course kitten I’ll go slower for you. You have done really well so far, you are always such a good little sub for me.” He added extra lube to his fingers and continued his ministration watching your face as you relaxed more into it, soon while he was scissoring you, you were moaning wantonly and pushing back instinctively into his hand. The smile that bloomed on his face at seeing your body's reaction was carnal. He withdrew his fingers gaining a whimper at the loss. He lifted up the small butt plug and add a large amount of lube to it.

“Oh kitten, you want more don’t you.” You nodded your agreement “we are soon coming to the end pet I love how well you’ve done, but just a bit more hmm for me and then you’ll get your reward. I’m going to put a tiny butt plug in you and then I’ll fuck you.” You groaned and squirmed on his lap.

He grinned at your behind. First, he gently probed your ring with the tip of the pug. “Push back baby, push your ass back onto the plug if it’s more comfortable.” You pushed your ass back, and gradually the plug disappeared into your ass. You groaned as it stretched you. Kaiba watched as the plugs jewelled base sparkled.

“Oh kitten, you are so beautiful like this do you feel it stretch you, do you feel the weight of it hmmm? Talk to me pet how you feeling?”

“It’s better than I expected Sir, I feel so full Sir.” He nodded then he realised that you could not see him.

“I’m so pleased with you, so pleased with my good little sub. Now I want you to get up and get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you.”

“Yes, Sir.” He smiled watching you shakily get off him and moan and whimper as each movement caused the plug to move against your walls. You were panting with want.

Kaiba got up and removed his clothing. His erection was throbbing, he was surprised that he hadn’t exploded during the whole scene. He rubbed the precum down his shaft as he came up behind you.

He asked you darkly as he moved his tip up and down your pussy “What do you want?”

“For you to fuck me, Sir.” You keened

“As you wish.” He smirked and plunged himself deep within your wet warm pussy. You howled as he stretches your walls combined with the plug you had never felt so full. Kaiba reached for the base of the plug and swirled it in your ass. You screamed in delight, you had been so needy for so long. You heard him growl in pleasure as he moved his hips in an irregular rhythm. You where a whimpering sweaty mess underneath him. The thought that the plug was still in you flashed across your mind, and you blushed furiously both embarrassed but turned on by it too. You were so confused you had sworn that you would never enjoy anything anal related.

You gave a deep moan as you felt his fingers touch your clit, he sent you spiralling up. You knew it would not be long. “Pl….please…agh…let….me aggh…cum.” You begged between pants.

You heard as he hissed out an agreement and it was all you needed. You orgasm hit you with a tremendous force. You saw white as your whole body spammed. Your limbs trembled, with pleasure, it was stronger than any you remembered. As you began to spiral down you became aware that you Dom’s movements were becoming erratic a signal that he was nearing the end too, with a final massive thrust, his hands tightened on your hips and a bitten of groan you felt him fill you with his cum. With that, you couldn’t hold your position any longer, and your arms gave out, and you collapsed gasping heavily onto the bed.

***

The first thing you realised was there was something fluffy covering you. A blanket. You cracked open an eye and looked up. Seto was sitting with your head cradled in his lap. He was stroking your hair, he beamed down at you, “How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.

“O…ok…Sir.” You stammered groggily

“Shhhh, the scenes over, you have no need to call me that now,” Kaiba whispered. He reached over to the nightstand and held a glass of orange in his hand. “Sit up and take a few sips.”

While you did as you were told he opened the wrapper of a chocolate bar and broke it into little pieces. “You did so well, I am so proud of you and how far we went with your training.” He handed you a bit of the chocolate and took a bit himself. You hummed still feeling out of yourself. Seto observed you and took a few more pieces of chocolate for himself.

When you had finished nibbling at the chocolate and your drink, Seto got off the bed and came back with your aftercare bag and a bowl of warm water.  
“I don’t think you are up for a shower right now, you still look woosey, roll over onto your front.”

You giggled as you did so, confirming to Seto that you still were not fully back to your usual self. This aftercare was going to be so important to you today, he hadn’t realised how far into your headspace you had gone, and it usually took you a long time to return from it. The flogging he had given you was fairly light, so there were very few marks left to be seen except for his bites. He wiped you down with the cloth and warm water. He applied moisturiser to your back rubbing it into your back, you hummed and stretched like a cat as he worked. When he was finished, he went and grabbed your robe and put it on you. He then slid into the bed under the duvet pulling you down with him. He wrapped himself around you and snuggled you whispering sweet endearments, watching you as you drifted off, he himself knowing that you had fallen asleep also drifted off into a doze knowing that when you both woke up, you would be back to your usual self. When he was boarding between consciousness and sleep, he heard you sigh and whisper “Thank you, Seto.” He smirked knowing that you were back.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was only meant to write a one shot but I'm turning this in to a series of different play sessions. I hope you all like this.

You were unsure of what to make of the request. You at first was sure you had misheard. It had happened two weeks ago, you were standing beside the bathroom mirror in your dressing gown going through your cleansing and toning waiting on the bath to fill when Seto came up behind you. He encircled your waist and started playfully nipping at your neck. You giggled at him. “Seto, what’s got into you?”

“Can I not kiss what’s mine hmm, especially when you look so delicious.” He purred.

“I hardly look delicious now, I’m going for a bath, I stink I’ve been at the horses all day.” You told him squirming to get away.

“I don’t care, you’re still mine.” He murmured in your ear “I’ll be waiting in bed for you to finish.” He told you as he left you. As he reached the door, he turned. “Oh just one thing kitten, I want you to stop shaving your pussy.”

“I beg your pardon?” you gasped as you weren’t sure that you heard correctly.

He chuckled darkly “You heard me don’t shave your pussy. That’s an order.” You blushed crimson at the order. He chuckled again and left you standing in the steam filled bathroom.

****

On Friday morning you were sitting at the table finishing off your cup of coffee while looking through the newspaper. Seto walked in also dressed for work. “There you are, here.” He announced holding out a slip of paper.

“What’s this?” you asked as you looked down at it. It had your name on it and said that you had a doctor’s appointment tonight at 7 pm.

“What’s it look like, kitten. Mokuba is away for the weekend, I’ve given the staff the evening off. You have a doctor’s appointment in the playroom tonight. Oh, and kitten no masturbating today.” He kissed the top of your head and left.

You glanced at your watch 6.55pm. You groaned when would seven o’clock come. You had been wet and needy since he left this morning and you couldn’t even relieve yourself. The other predicament you had was if you should be dressed on naked Seto hadn’t given any indications of what he expected of you. You thought, actually no he did this was a ‘doctors appointment’ so you would act as if it was a doctors appointment. You glanced at your watch again; it was time. You made your way to the playroom and knocked on the door. You shifted from foot to foot with nervous energy and bit your lip. The door was suddenly open. Framed in it was Seto, he was wearing a shirt and dress pants, over this was a white lab coat and around his neck hung a stethoscope. Your mouth fell open.

“You must be my new patient?” he smirked at you. When you didn’t respond he broke character “Kitten, play along.”

“Ohh, Ohh.” You brain finally started to work again. “Yes, doctor I had an appointment for 7 o’clock.” You said softly.

He chuckled softly and stood to the side to let you in. You stared at the playroom. There was some new equipment in here from the last time you played. There was what looked like a medical examination table with stirrups, a metal rolling trolley and was that an I.V pole. You jumped startled by the doctor clearing his throat. You looked over at him. His eyebrow raised in question “Shall we get started, Miss?”

You took a steadying breath, you had told him this was one of your fantasies, he saw that it came true. You could do this. “Of course doctor.” You said faintly. The doctor sat down on a chair and pointed to one placed opposite to him. You obediently sat down and cast your eyes down.   
“So, Miss, according to my notes you are a new patient at my surgery. Your previous physician has forwarded your notes, but as a requirement, I require all new patients to undergo a full medical examination.” He said smoothly the hint of a smirk to his voice. He was enjoying this new role.

“Of course Doctor, I understand.” You nodded.

“Excellent, I will require you to strip Miss, I will observe.” He said in a matter of fact manner.

You blinked several times, should you complain, no you decided not and stood up. You started by unbuttoning your silk blouse, slowly revealing your self. You watched as the doctor flicked the lab coat away from his legs. You noticed the visible bulge. You let the blouse slide down your arms and expose your chest. You decided to leave your bra on and unbuttoned and pulled down the zip ever so slowly of your pencil skirt. You watched the doctor palm his bulge through his trousers, and he gave a moan. You stop turning beet red.

“I believe I said for you to strip completely.”   
  
You kicked off your heels and slowly removed your panties, and then you unclasped your bra. You held the cups as you pulled down the straps and then slowly dropped it to the ground.

“My, My your previous doctor was quite correct when he said you had exhibitionist tendencies. We must see what we shall do about those?” He smirked and lifted up a clipboard making a note on it. You felt the heat rising throughout your whole body. “Up on the examination table, Miss. Its time for your exam to begin. First I want you to sit on it. I need to listen to your heart.”

“”Yes, doctor.” You said and did as you where told. You sat on the edge of the table. The doctor walked over to the small trolley and retrieved a pair of latex gloves. As he walked towards you, he snapped them on to his hands. He then placed the stethoscope in his ears and stood very close to you. He leaned over and placed it just above your right breast. You jumped at the cold metal.

“I do apologise, Miss.” The doctor said, “If you wouldn’t mind taking a few deep breaths.” He leaned in even closer placing his hand on your shoulder. As you took your first deep breath, you smelt his aftershave. Woodsy, clean and robust. It overtook your senses. He moved the stethoscope, his hand just grazing your nipple ever so slightly. You where sure your heart was racing. You moaned as a tremor ran through you. The doctor leaned over you as he placed the stethoscope on your back and his chest was mere centimetres from your face. When he straightened up, you looked up to him with doe eyes. He had grabbed his clipboard again and was making a note.

“Is everything alright doctor?” you questioned innocently.

“All in good time Miss, It would be wrong of me to make a diagnosis at this early stage. I must have all the facts.” He said as he placed his hands on your shoulder pushing you down onto the table.

“Of course, Doctor I understand.” You said blushing. He smiled down at you and stroked your cheek “You doing ok, kitten?” you leaned into it and gently kissed his hand, smiling. It was the indicator he needed that you were ok with what was happening. “Now Miss, are you comfortable, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to strap you down as the next part of the examination can be quite intense.” He pulled you down, so you ass was at the edge of the table and place your feet in the stirrups. You were totally exposed. Your eyes doubled in size at this comment. The dark chuckle that he gave made your pussy clench with need.

He leaned down and pulled straps from underneath the table. One was tightened below your breasts, as second around your hips and then one each around your legs binding your legs to the stirrup legs.   
“There, now that you are immobilised I can get on with my examination. Firstly I will need to do a breast exam.” You squirmed and tested the restraints. You could hardly move. First, the doctor began to gently knead them gradually increasing the pressure that he used. You moaned at the ministrations. Eventually, the kneading included them being pulled and giving them an occasional slap, to add a little pain to mix into the pleasure he was giving. His finger flicked your nipples until there were perky. He leaned down and sucked them and nipped them. You whimpered in pain, he knew you didn’t like pain in your breasts. He hovered over you “dear me, low resistance to breast stimulation, you are a very curious patient indeed.”

You didn’t say anything but whimper at the loss. The doctor was between your legs. He was stroking your thighs. You looked down at him and made eye contact. He wore a wicked grin. “It is time for you to have both a vaginal and anal examination. Although before this I must prep the patient.”

You didn’t understand his meaning “I don’t understand doctor.”

“Oh, you will do in a minute.’ He chuckled. “Just put your head back and relax, your in very good hands.” You leaned your head back down. You felt his hand graze down your lips ever so slightly. You where so needy you could feel your juices being smothered over your lips by him, dipping further and further down to circle your rim. You moaned and thrashed your head from side to side. You heard the squirt of lube “I’m going to put my finger in you to loosen you up ok.”

“Loosen me up for what?” you moaned wanting to know you tensed.

“Relax, baby I promise you. I think you’ll like it.” You sighed and tried to relax. You felt his finger circle several times and then gently and smoothly slid into. IT was a slight stretch but not uncomfortable. He started to move his finger in and out of you smoothly you groaned at the sensation. Then suddenly nothing. You heard him moving things about. “Now, Miss are you ready for your enema.”  
“Enema!” you tried to bolt upright your eyes had to resemble those of a deer caught in the headlights.

He laughed outright “I’m so glad that I tied the patient down, given your reaction. Yes enema, I must clean you to examine you properly. Now lie back and take your medicine.”

“But, but”

“Kitten, relax I promise you it will be fine, just give it a try, you have a safe word if it gets too much, look the nozzle is slim it wouldn’t hurt may be a bit uncomfortable, but I have something else that will distract you from it.” He said breaking scene to comfort you. You looked into his eyes, you had enjoyed it so far and nodded for him to continue.

You felt the cold lube being poured down your crack, he put more on the nozzle. You felt the gentle push at your ring. You take a deep breath in and on the out he pushed it in slowly. “That's it in baby, you did well.” You watched as he lifted the bag of liquid and hooked it on to the iv pole. He turned the pin, and the water began to fill you, at first the warm water had a pleasant feel to it, but it quickly changed to an uncomfortable full feeling. You groaned as the pressure increased. You mumbled that it was too much. “I’m afraid you’ll have to take it all, you must be properly cleansed for the procedure.” He squeezed the final bit of liquid into you and pulled the tubing out “The nozzle also acts as a plug, you must keep it in for fifteen minutes.” You groaned and confessed that you didn’t think you could manage that long. This gained a raised eyebrow from him the look in his eyes made your pussy clench. “Fortunately I have something that may distract you.” He rubbed your thigh and then left. You waited for him hearing the rush of water and the knocking of items. The full feeling in your abdomen was starting to really play on your mind. When he returned standing behind you out of view, you heard his voice above you   
“How you holding up?” you groaned with the discomfort.   
“I need a clean view also for the vaginal examination, Miss.” He said walking in front of you holding a razor and shaving cream. He was going to shave your pussy. The lust that ran through your veins at the thought of him spreading you apart and shaving you was like fire. You moaned as your imagination took over. “I see that seems to have distracted you.” He smiled. You felt the warmth of a hot towel being placed between your legs. You sighed the warmth felt nice. All too soon the warmth was removed, and you felt the cool air. You felt the tickle of the shaving brush on you mound smoothing out the shaving cream. The brush moved in a circular pattern. You craved more contact and raised your hips. “Try to stay still, sweetness, you don’t want me to cut you.” The doctor purred. You whimpered, taking a deep, steadying breath willing yourself to obey his orders. In the silent room, you heard the scrap of the razor against your skin. The spike of electricity ran through you, and you felt your pussy clench once again. You where get so turned on by something that you considered such a chore when you had to do it yourself. The doctor continued to shave you, pulling your lips taut to ensure that you were completely smooth. The intensity of arousal you where feeling from this act was shocking to you. You would have sworn that your juices were running down your thighs. Finally, the warm towel was rubbed against you again to remove any lasting shaving cream. You whimpered as you realised that it was over. The doctor then began to unfasten the straps around your legs. You raised a quizzical eyebrow, but before you asked anything the uncomfortable sensation of the enema came rushing back to the forefront of your mind. You scrunched your face up in discomfort. When you were free from your bounds, he helped you sit up making sure that you weren’t going to black out when you stood.   
“Go take care of yourself, then come back to me.” He told you. You moved quickly to the bathroom to get rid of the enema.

****  
When you had finished washing your hands you grabbed the hand towel, you caught a look at yourself in the mirror. You where flushed, your eyes shone clearly. You ran a hand down your now smooth pelvis, you were sopping wet. You visibly jumped when you heard a knock at the door. “If you aren’t out soon, I’m going to come in.” You opened the door quickly, shocking both of you. You saw the smirk bloom on his face before casting your eyes door muttering an apology. He chuckled, “My threat certainly got you moving that's for sure. Now up on the bed again.”

In no time at all, you were back on the bed once again restrained.   
Once you had assured him that you where comfortable he was back in character again. “Now are you ready for your vaginal and anal exam?”

“Yes, doctor,” you said gently.

While you were away in the bathroom, he had prepared instruments on a tray. You watched as he put on new medical gloves. “Now first I will be placing a speculum in your vagina. You are to keep this in if it falls out you will get punished, understand? “

“Yes, doctor I understand.” How where you going to do this, you where already so wet, you couldn’t do this, it was impossible.

You felt his fingers stroke you up and down slowly. “My, my, you are soaked, no extra lubrication needed.” He pushed the metallic tip against your opening and in one gentle motion pushed it into you. You gasped loudly, as the coldness of it shocked you. You whimpered as your body adjusted to the instrument. Your body gradually warmed it up. “You ready for me, to open it up.” You nodded. In the silence of the room, you heard several clicks and felt the instrument stretching your walls. “Now clench down and keep that in there, or else,” he said smoothly with the hint of warning in his voice. You let your head roll back onto the table and concentrated on holding the speculum in place.

You felt a wet finger circling your ass, it caused a spark to run through you. The finger then gently started to probe your rim. You mewled at the sensations flowing through your bloodstream. You hadn’t released that he had placed his finger into you until you heard him say “I’m in baby, you're taking my finger so well.” It was then you felt him moving his finger in and out of you. Due to the enema, you were more prepared than usual. He added a second finger and a third within a matter of minutes. You were groaning in delight. You heard him squirting lube onto the second speculum and tensed at the thought of it going into your ass.

“Relax baby, or this will hurt. It’s ok, but you need to relax and breathe with me.” He imitated breathing deeply in and then out, and you mirrored him. The second time you breathed out you felt the cold metal slid deeply into you. Your eyes fluttered, and a deep guttural groan came from you. You felt full with both instruments in you and incredibly turned on.

“You ready baby for your ass to be stretched open?” He asked gently as he watched you face morph between uncomfortable to relaxed. You gave a single nod and heard the clicking open of the metal tongues. You moaned deeply and panted as you felt your ass being stretched.

“Very good, you doing really well with your ass training, you think you can hold it at that kitten?” he asked wonder sparkled in his eyes as his vision was trained on your lower half. You wondered what on earth you looked like spread open for him to see. You told him you felt good at the level of opening and he stroked your thigh gently given you a genuine smile.

“Good girl.” He whispered then continue normally “Now Miss, I will have to stimulate you to finish my examination. You are allowed to cum whenever you want but I will be timing you, and I want you to hold on as long as possible.”

“Yes, Sir.” You complied

With your response, he began to rub your outer lips around the speculum. He lowered his mouth onto your clit. You felt the gentle pressure of his tongue on you. Circling your clit, you moaned wanting more. He applied more pressure and raked his teeth over you. The pressure of your pleasure gradually rose. You were mewling in delight. You where a panting, groaning mess. He smirked beneath you know that you were going to explode very shortly. He gave you clit one last gentle nip with his teeth. He heard your scream of pleasure as your body strained against your bonds. He watched as every muscle within you tensed and relaxed. He continued to rub your clit gently with his finger as you rode out your orgasm. He watched as you when slack on the table and a pained moan came from your lips as you had become over sensitive. “Very good, very good my sweet kitten. I think its time to remove these hmm?” you heard the click of metal and felt the empty feeling as both speculums where removed swiftly.

“Thank you, doctor.” You muttered. He chuckled darkly “Don’t thank me yet, we haven’t finished.” He laughed more as he saw you visibly gulp. He walked around the table until he was level with your head. “You have to take your medicine.” He said brushing his lab coat passed his hips to reveal his very noticeable bulge. You licked your lips as he unzipped his flyer and pulled out his erection. It was already had a few drops of pre-cum leaking from it. “Open” he commanded, and you complied. You hummed happily as he shoved his cock into your mouth, grabbing the back of your head. You licked the underside of his cock and hummed as he used your mouth for his pleasure. As he moved in and out of your mouth your concentrated on keeping your teeth sheathed. He twisted your hair around his fingers as with a final jerk and an animalistic growl you felt the hot fluid hit the back of your throat. You swallowed as he took a few more strokes. He pulled out of you panting and pulled up his zipper. He looked down at you and wiped away a bit of cum that was at the corner of your mouth. “Well done, your examination is now over. However, you require some follow-up sessions.” He leant down and kissed the top of your forehead. A spike of excitement ran through you at the tough of more sessions like this. He loosened the straps around you and helped you sit up.   
“Feeling ok?” he questioned you nodded “Good, get dressed and meet me downstairs in the library.

***

You opened the door to the library slowly. You spotted Seto easily lounging on the settee with an arm leaning against the top of it. You walked up to him, he beamed at you as he saw you. He patted the space beside him indicating that he wanted you to curl up beside him. You sat down and pulled up your legs on to the cushions. He leaned down lifting a cup and saucer from the coffee table and handed to you. The steaming cup of tea was just what you wanted. You took a sip of it and sighed. Seto wrapped his arm around you pulling you close.   
“What do you want to do cuddle, nap, watch something or do you want me to read to you?” He asked gently.   
You cast your eyes on a spot on the floor thinking. “Could you read to me seeing as we are in the library?” He smiled down at you and asked what you wanted him to read. You shrugged your shoulders, in all honesty, he could read a phonebook, and you still would love it. He got up leaving you for a minute and made toward a bookcase. He settled himself back onto the seat and let you curl around him. He pulled a blanket down around you and began. He cleared his throat and began “In the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the university of London…” you sighed contented as you listen to him read to you feeling the most cherished woman alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what did you all thing of the naughty doctor. There will be as the doctor said more follow up sessions. Also bonus points to anyone who can tell us what Seto decided to read. All comments and kudos are adored, especially comments to let me know what you lot are liking or not liking or even suggestion I may be open to a suggestion or two. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you use your safe word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is use of a safe word in this chapter. I am not sure but just to safe I'll say there is a trigger warning as I use a derogatory term which trigger the use of a safe word. I struggled quiet a bit to write this chapter.

Seto checked his watch. You where late, he had told you he wanted you to be in the playroom ready for him by seven o’clock. You were now five minutes late. He sat down on the high back winged armchair. He drummed his fingers as he waited. He didn’t do waiting well, ever. People waited on Seto Kaiba he didn’t wait for them. He looked at his watch again; you were now 10 minutes late. You came rushing into the room as he looked up. Your mobile phone clasped in your hands, you were still fully dressed. You immediately fell on your knees by his feet.

“Please Sir forgive me, I had a business call to take care off. I came as soon as I could.” You said apologetically.

Seto knew you had both promised that this wouldn’t get in the way of both of your work, but he was still annoyed at your lateness. “Could the phone call have been cut short or dealt with tomorrow?” He questioned appearing calm.

You took a while to consider his question. When you first saw the callers name you assumed it was going to be a quick call, you thought you had enough time. “I could have cut the call short Sir, but I thought it was not going to eat into my time so much.”

“I understand, but you could have cut it short. Also, I believe I said I wanted you to be naked in here and you are not.” You gasped audibly at his statement.

“I’m sorry Sir, I thought I should come to you immediately.” you mumbled eyes downcast watching the tips of his shoes.

“Oh kitten you know what this means, you are going to have to be punished. First for your lateness, secondly for being dressed when I told you to be naked. Strip now!” He told you with a dangerous edge to his voice.

“Yes, Sir.” You mumbled and rose to take off your clothes. Your stomach was in knots. You were nervous about what sort of punishment you would receive. They were never nice, but then they weren’t meant to be. You tried to control your breathing as you folded your clothes when you finished undressing you heard his commanding voice. “Come here and stand in front of me.” You walked over to him with trepidation. You stood in front of the armchair again. You flushed at the excruciating silence in the room.

“You know why you are being punished? You where late coming to this room, I had to wait 10 minutes for you. My time is as valuable as yours, and you wasted my time.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” You mumbled.

Seto rose from the chair and open up his palm to reveal a pair of nipple clamps held together with a heavy chain. “You are going to wear these, for ten minutes. That is the length of time you kept me waiting.” He told you “hold your breast out for me.”

You whimpered, you hated nipple clamps, they were so painful, and the heavy chain would make the pull more on them. “Please, Sir.” You whimpered. He said nothing and showed no sign of having heard you. You lifted your breasts up to him. He gently flicked your nipples to make them erect. You moaned waiting for the torture to start. When he was satisfied that your nipples where erect enough he positioned the clamp over your left nipple first. The clip bit into your soft flesh. You gasped at the sensation and clenched your teeth. The pain was sharp, you wanted to rip the clip off. He waited when you opened your eyes he clamped your right nipple. You held your mouth shut, but a pained whimper escaped you. The chain between them was heavy he jiggled it causing the clamps to pull you whimpered more at the pain that caused. Seto took his place in the armchair again and crossed his legs relaxing back in the chair. You still stood holding your breasts.

“Now I want you to do ten jumping jacks in front of me. Count them out for me.” He told you cooly  
Your eyes must have looked like those of a deer in the headlights. He remained silent waiting on you to start. “The longer you stand there, the more painful it will get.” He said calmly. You sighed and did a little jump. The chain bounced with the movement “One.” You gasped out and whimpered at the pain that shot through your breasts.

“The next one better be higher, or I’ll make you do more.” Seto snapped. Dam he really was not letting you get away with anything tonight. Your second jump was higher, and the pain increased once again. As you continued your punishment, the pain in your breast increased as did your cries of pain. You were flushed with embarrassment as Seto watched you with a predatory gaze. “Eight.” You knees nearly buckled under you with the pain that you felt, you let out a small cry. You took a deep breath and jumped again “Nine.” You cried out and closed your eyes tears burned your lower lids. A fine sheen of sweat covered your body at the strain and pain you had caused it. One final one, you could do it. You gasped out your final “Ten.” And the tears streamed down your cheeks.

Seto smiled at you. “Good girl, come over here and kneel at my feet.” He pointed to where you should kneel in front of him. You shuffled over and kneeled as gracefully as you could. “Do you have anything to say?”

“Thank you, Sir, for my punishment I am sorry for my lateness.” You mumbled.

Seto sighed and stroked your hair “Good girl, I’m going to remove the clamps, then I want you up in my lap.”

He removed the clamps, and the rush of the blood flowing back into them caused more searing pain to rush into them. You gasped and panted trying to ride out the pain. Hot tears lined the rim of your lower lids. You crawled into his lap, and his arms surrounded you. He kissed your temple and whispered in your ear.

“Good girl, you took your punishment well. Now we can get on with our evening. You cry if you want.” At that, a great release was opened, and you sobbed at the pain flowing through you. He gently rocked you shushing you, he ran his hands through your hair which helped to ground you until you had finished crying. “Good girl, you ready to continue tonight?” He whispered in your ear “I have something nice planned. I think you will like.”

You nodded that you were ok to continue. “I want you on the bed head down ass up kitten.” He told you while smoothing your hair out. You clambered off his lap and crawled over to the bed and hopped on to it getting into position.

Your heartbeat rapidly in your chest, you could feel it pounding. In this position, you were sure that you were going to get a spanking.

You felt your dom hover over you. He gentle touched you “such a pretty ass. So soft and smooth.” He ran his hands over your ass. He dipped his hand lower to rub around the folds. You whimpered, you were bone dry, you didn’t know if it was because you were rushed due to the phone call or if it was the punishment, but you were not ready for this. “Shhs kitten, I know, just wait there.” You heard noises. He was back in no time. You muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry?” He questioned.

You took a moment, he waited for you to answer, you really didn’t know why you had said sorry “I don’t know, umm I suppose because I’m not wet for you. I don’t know just forget I said anything.”

The position you where in you couldn’t see your doms confused face. He came round so you could see his face. “I’m not cross with you kitten, it is okay that you're not ready, by the end of this I’ll make sure you are sopping wet. But until then we can use lube to help, and I think these will really get you going.” At that, he opened up his hand to reveal a set of silver kegel balls. “You alright with that kitten? I’ll put these in, and then you will get the spanking you deserve.”

You gave a quiet agreement and was rewarded was a swift kiss.

The lube felt cold as he began to spread it over your lips. You felt the pressure of the first ball against your opening. You heard above you a command to relax, and you moaned as you felt the pressure increase and then the heavy feeling deep inside you.

Your dom chuckled at your reaction “Do those feel good inside you kitten hmm?”

“Yes, Sir.” You whimpered. “They feel so heavy.” He had been tracing patterns on your cheeks while you spoke, he must have been deep in thought for it continued for a minute or so putting you into a slight trance. You jumped when he next spoke.

“Would you prefer to lie down flat on the bed or is this position comfortable for you?”

You thought for a moment, you would prefer if the session was going to be prolonged to be lying on the bed. You told him so and was allowed to lie down on the bed with your hips raised by several pillows. Now that you were comfortable with your position, your dom was ready to begin your spanking. He started as he always did with his hands. He started with rhythmically striking alternate cheeks after five swats on each he stopped rubbed your cheeks and dipping low to rub your lips. He continued once more after ten slaps you felt his fingers rub you. You moaned at the tingles dancing on your ass and sparking in your blood. You heard his approval “Ready for more kitten? your ass is a glorious red colour.”

You whimpered out an agreement as he trailed a fingernail along your reddened flesh. Your mind raced about what he would use next, would he use a paddle, whip, or soft flogger? You didn’t have to wait long to discover his choice. He gently trailed the tails along your spine.

“What is it sweetheart can you guess?” his voice a velvet caress “get it right an there will be a reward.” You arched your back into the feel of the slight touch moaning out for more as your eyes fluttered.  
“Hmm, a flogger.” You sighed out as he continued to trail the tails up and down your spine.

“Very good my dirty little slut, but which one, I want you to tell me what one am going to use on your naughty little ass honey?”

You groaned, your mind was starting to cloud over making it hard to think, what one did it feel like, it was one of the softer floggers, “the black soft one, Sir I think.” You took a guess hoping you where right eager to find out what reward he would give.

“Very good, you have earned your reward clever girl.” His velvet tone right at your ear. Suddenly deep within you, vibrations radiated out. You moaned deliciously wishing for more you humped into the mattress hoping for more. You heard a chuckle above you. “What a greedy kitten you are, let me help you.” Nibble fingers circled the bundle of nerves increasing in pressure. You groaned and began to pant feeling yourself rise higher. You let out a squeal as suddenly all sensation was abruptly stopped. “Please, Sir.” You begged.

“Not just yet honey. Your ass still hasn’t gotten what it deserves.” He told you as he laid a warm-up swat on your ass. The flogging gradually increased flooding your senses, making you dance on that wonderful tightrope between pain and pleasure. The tails rained down on you time and time again your legs flicking up involuntarily with each strike. “I’ve got you going now, hun haven’t I.” You heard the voice floating above you. There was a strange feeling shift in your gut. It was like you had been standing in a lift that had suddenly drop a few floors quickly, you groaned.

Above you, Seto noticed a change in your body it was very slight, and that groan there was something off. He laid one more flick on you more gentle than before. “You ok hun?” He questioned. There was no response that really was strange, but he put it down to you going into your subspace, where you would normally go non-verbal. He lay down a few more strikes, thinking you were enjoying it, “Your going to have a hard time sitting tomorrow. I want you to remember this hun.” He told you laying down the strikes on your sit spot.

“Unicorn….. UNICORN!!!” you muttered then shouted out. Your safe word. It was so quick Seto didn’t have time to stop his arm mid-strike. He hit you and automatically dropped the flogger. You wailed out and curled away from him into a fetal position. Curled in on yourself. His eyes widened as you wailed and trembled. “Baby what's wrong? tell me what's wrong?”

“Don’t touch me, Don’t look at me! Leave me alone!” You screeched at him as his hand hovered over you. He quickly withdrew it. You had pulled the ben wa ball out of you and fired them across the room, in what seemed to be a rage. He climbed onto the edge of the bed watching you sob bitter tears. You had been enjoying it, what had gone wrong? He spoke your name “I’m not leaving you like this, you cry your heart out and scream at me if you want, but I will not leave you in this state.” He knew you heard him but you give no reply, but your sobbing continued. Seto grabbed your aftercare bag that was nearby dragging the soft blanket out of it. “I have your blanket, do you want it around you? you’ll get cold hun.”

You shrieked at him “DON’T CALL ME THAT NEVER CALL ME HUN!” curling in on yourself once again sobbing. He blinked hard several times shocked at the revelation. Was this reaction caused by a word. He was shocked he wanted to know why but right now his priority was you. He threw the blanket over you. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean any offence.” He said gently. After what felt like an eternity but could only have been a few minutes your sobs began to subside to snivelling, and one of your hands reached out in search of contact. Seto grasped it immediately, rubbing his thumb along your knuckles. He whispered, “I’m here, I’m with you.” After another few minutes, he breathed out a huge sigh of relief for you as you crawled somewhat awkwardly on to his lap. You didn’t speak, your tears had stopped, but you were shivering quite visibly. He asked if it was ok to stroke your hair; you gave him a small nod. He needed to make contact with you, it was agonising to see you like this. He stroked your hair soothingly in silence unconsciously rocking you also. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You don’t have to speak to me, just know I am here, I am not going to leave you. I love you. I want what's best for you. We will do whatever it is you want.” He spoke to you in soothing tones and kept it up. He felt you sift slightly and saw you look into his eyes. You eyes pupils were dilated to pinpoints. “What’s wrong, do you want something? Tell me, and it is yours.”

It was barely a breath “Tea.”

He nodded and shuffled out from under you. He tucked the blanket around you, telling you he would be back soon with your tea.

While he was gone you had an overwhelming sense that you had to get out of the room, you had to distance yourself from what had just happened, on unsteady legs with the blanket wrapped around you like a shield from the world you stumbled to the door and out into the hallway towards the bedroom. You were so uncoordinated, but eventually, you collapsed onto your bed curling up on top of the mattress with your blanket.

There was a fizzle of panic when Seto came back to the playroom to find it empty. He called out to you but heard no reply he checked the ensuite. He thought the next logical place to look would be the bedroom. He let out a sigh of relief at seeing the clump in the middle of the bed. He set the cup down on the nightstand the click of the china alerting you to his presence you poked your head out from under the blanket you stammered out “I….I…had to get out of the room.”

  
Seto told you that it was ok, how he wasn’t angry about it and if it was ok to hold you once more. You had agreed, and he got on the bed and pulled you onto his lap he handed you the cup of tea, and you drank it while he played with your hair and rubbed his fingers along your scalp. After a while, once you had finished your tea, you sat and let Seto continue to play with your hair. You let out a tiny sigh and leaned more into him. “I’m sorry for ruining it, Seto.” You said quietly.

“You have ruined nothing. Why would you say that?”

  
“I used my safe word. I stopped the session I’m sorry.” You replied timidly.

“Look at me, you have not ruined anything. I am glad you used your safe word that's what it’s there for if you're not happy. I would feel devastated if you kept silent and let me continue while you suffered. I would like to know why you used the safe word to prevent it again, but I will wait until your ready to talk about it. Do I make myself crystal clear that you did the correct thing and I am proud of you for that.”

He looked into your bloodshot puffy eyes and saw that the cloud had cleared slightly. You nodded minutely and lowered your eyes. You started to play with a corner of the blanket, and in a small voice, you started.

“I was enjoying it at the start. Not the punishment but the… the spanking. I don’t think the punishment helped, but it wasn’t that. It was when you started calling me ….hun. I know you meant it as honey …. I know that, but all I could think of was.” You stopped and gulped.

“You don’t have to do this now, I can wait,” Seto said quietly soothing your back.

“No, I want to explain. At home it means something different, it’s a derogatory word for my religion. I was called that when I was a kid as I walked home from school ‘There goes the filthy hun’ and they would through stones at us. Hearing it come from you tonight I just ….. It just brought it all back, I thought I had put it behind me.” There was silence in the room for what felt like an eternity; you continued to play with the corner of the blanket.

“Thank you. I know that must have been difficult.” Seto said quietly

“Don’t you dare pity me, Seto.” You threw back angry

“I’m not. I would never disrespect you like that. At least now I know, why you safe worded I will never use that word again. Can I ask is honey ok or do you not want that used either?” He replied evenly. You were silent for a long time deep in thought.

“No, honey is ok, I don’t think I mind honey.” He nodded and gave a gentle peck on your temple.

“Can I run you a bath and look after you, your muscles and ass must be sore. Let me look after you,” He whispered in your ear.

You nodded and watched as he went into the ensuite to prepare your bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor had promised you some follow up appointments.

The text message arrived around lunchtime. You hadn't expected it to come. It simply read  
Doctor's appointment tonight seven. Don't be late. SK

You had replied immediately.

Yes Sir.

The rest of the day was spent clock watching, throughout the rest of the dull meetings that you had to attend you imagined what sinful things he would be doing to you tonight. You mentally shook yourself, get it together you had 2 more meetings to sit through, and one was with a CEO that your company had a partnership with. You had to be on top of your game for that one.

Once you had said your parting goodbyes with the CEO and dismissed your own executives. You had gathered up your files which you had planned to work on over the weekend and laptop and went to make the commute home. You drove home on autopilot while your mind concocted all sorts of ideas.

***

You knocked timidly on the playroom door. You played with your fingers while you waited, you lifted your hand to knock again maybe he hadn't heard you the first time around.

The door opened before you had time to knock, your hand hovered in mid-air as you took in the sight before you. Seto stood before you. He was dressed in a light blue dress shirt, the top two buttons were undone and dark grey trousers. He wore over this the white doctor’s lab coat, and he had a set of stethoscopes hanging around his neck. You dropped your hand to your side and whimpered. You wanted him to take you right there, he was so delicious right now you wanted to run your hands down his hard abs and drop to your knees at his feet. The dark chuckle that he made brought you slightly out of your musings. “Look at you kitten. We haven’t even started, and already you are whimpering like a bitch.” You opened your mouth and closed it again you didn’t know what sort of response he expected from you, so you thought silence was best. You lowered your eyes and was about to get on your knees when he turned his back on you and said you can come in.

You shuffled in silently behind him. You saw that the examination table with the stirrups was set up in the room again. The doctor sat down in a chair directing you to take a seat opposite him.

“Do you know why you are here today?” the Doctor asked in a matter of fact way.

“N…no Doctor.” You answered knitting your fingers together in front of your lap. Your whole body language screamed insecurities and nervousness. Within mere seconds of you entering the room, you had both taken on the roles of no-nonsense doctor and the timid, nervous patient.

“I see, well you have been referred to me due to your little problem. I have come up with a highly experimental method which has proven to be effective in dealing with your particular…..ailment.” He relaxed back into the chair, the arrogance oozed out from him.

“Umm…doctor w..what exactly is my ailment please.” You stuttered

You saw the creased eyebrows of him and how it made that little v in his forehead that you had jokingly said once would cause wrinkles eventually.

“Well before I get to your ailment I’m concerned. From the minute you entered this room you have been stuttering, there is nothing in my notes that you are a stutterer.” He leaned forward clapping your hands in his.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous, I want to please you. The last time we…. We were here….I safeworded.’ You confessed quietly.

Seto’s face softened “Kitten, you always please me, even when things don’t go as plan. I’m so proud of you that you safeworded, it shows me that you are responsible enough to know your limits and you won’t struggle through something that you can’t handle just to please me. If you are feeling uncomfortable tell me now and we can do something else, something a little more vanilla. You tell me, we aren’t sub and dom right now. Talk to me what is going on in that pretty head.”

It took you several minutes of thinking, Seto waited patiently holding your hand throughout. Finally, you had composed your thoughts enough to voice them. You spoke with a soft voice “Seto, I want this to happen tonight. Can we start again? Can I go back outside the room and start again?”

“Just to be clear you want to do the session I have planned.” He asked.

You nodded “Yes, Sir.” He leant forward and kissed your forehead. “Very well, I want you to go back out of the room. Take a moment or two if needs be when you are ready, knock. When you enter this room again, we will start afresh as if we never started this today understand kitten?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl, out you go.” He let go of your hands and waved you towards the door.

***  
You took one final steadying breath and knocked on the door. You heard the voice float through the door with a commanding “Enter.”

You opened the door to see the doctor sitting waiting for you in his chair. You watched as you saw his eyes give you a quick body scan and a small tug sat on his lips.

“Ah, you must be my 7 o’clock? Please take a seat.” The doctor motioned for you to sit in front of him. You did as you were told and now sat facing him. The soft flutter of your heart this time was of excited nervousness of what was in store for you.

“So you have been recommended to see me today due to a very serious ailment that you have. I must say your notes make for some interesting reading.” The wolf smile he gave you made you visibly gulp and the flutter in your stomach to increase.

“May I ask Doctor what’s wrong with me?” you asked quietly you needed some clue at what he had planned.

He chuckled “Nothing is wrong with you Miss. It is a very serious condition that you have, but I am a specialist and have a highly successful experimental treatment for such conditions.” Oh, he was skirting around it, not telling you exactly.

“What is my condition Doctor and what is the treatment?” you asked.

“Your a curious little thing aren’t you. You have trouble orgasming, according to my notes you haven’t been able to achieve one in a very long time. That simply won’t do. The treatment, which is quite intense, you will bring yourself close to orgasm for as long as I deem necessary and then you will orgasm, repeatedly for a further 30 minutes.”

You felt your face flush as the blood rushed to your cheeks and your pussy clenched with lust you inadvertently let out a moan. “Oh, it seems the patient approves. Well now first I must ask you miss to change into this gown.” He pulled out from behind the back of the chair a hospital gown. It was to you eyes indecently short and tied at the back leaving you exposed at the back. He handed it to you and told you to go into the bathroom to change, warning you that he wanted everything removed. As you finished tying the ties at the neck of the gown you realised the gown was so much worse. It barely grazed your thigh your back wholly exposed and the fabric so thin that you could see the outline of your areoles and your perked nipples brushing against the material didn’t help. You cheeks held an embarrassed flush at the indecent garment. You stepped out to face the doctor.

The doctor stood by the examination table waiting. When he saw you his smile bloomed over his face. His eyes shone in delight at what was in front of him. He stepped up close to you. His hands bearly touching you ran up and down your arms touching the raised hairs on your arms sending shivers through your body. “Beautiful.” Was the only word he said and then rapidly turned on his heels and strode to the end of the bed clearing his throat. “Upon the bed Miss.”

You obediently hopped up on to the bed, and the doctor roughly grabbed your ankles to pull you down the bed until your ass was at the end of the bed. He lifted each of your legs and strapped them to the stirrups. He spread your legs wide, and the gown fell back on your hips totally exposing your pussy and ass. He strapped your hips down, and you were prepared for the final straps across your breasts, but instead, he stepped behind the bed out of view. You were shocked when the top half of the table where your torso and head was raised up into a reclining position. You looked at the Doctor with curiosity. He smirked, “I want you to watch.” Was all he said.

He went to the far end of the room and came back rolling with him a full-length mirror. You watched him curiously. He positioned the mirror at the end of the table you saw yourself exposed looking back on yourself a blush on your cheeks. He returned and stood behind your head. He watched you watching yourself. You looked into his eyes using the mirror. You now understood his reasoning. This was incredibly hot, and you hadn’t even started. His hand came to be placed on either side of your shoulders, and his fingers gently squeezed you “You ok, darling?” He asked watching you. He lifted his hand to brush your cheek, and you kissed his palm and nodded. He smirked and leant down “I think we need to see all of you, my dear.” With that, the knot at the back of the gown was undone and swiftly removed.

He left you returning with the small trolley you craned your neck trying to see what was on it. “Ready to get started?” He queried.

“Yes, Doctor.” You complied, the submissiveness oozed from your voice.

You heard the chuckle from him followed by the quiet “Good girl.” He then cleared his throat. “So, Miss I am going to place this in you.” At this, he produced a dildo. You nodded, you had been worried that he would have been mean, but this looked to be an ordinary 6-inch dildo.  
“This is only the beginner's size, I will be gradually increasing the size as we proceed.”  
You visibly gulped He would be increasing the size. You caught the twinkle in his eye at your response.

“Now you will be holding this massaging wand on your clitoris. You are to bring yourself as close to orgasm as you can and then remove it. I will be timing you. Remember you are not to orgasm. I will tell you when you can orgasm and when that is it will not stop until I say so. Tell me you understand.” He looked you directly in the eyes as he said the last bit.

“Yes, Sir I understand.” You said quietly, he was not wrong when he said it would be intense.

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile, and he rubbed your thigh “Good girl,” with that he lifted the dildo and stood to the side with the intention you where to watch as he placed the dildo in you. You looked down at yourself as his fingers delicately rubbed your already soaked pussy spreading your juices. He gently pushed his finger into you and out. You whimpered at the teasing “Just checking how wet you are already you dirty girl.” He rubbed the head of the dildo up and down your lips coating it in your juices, you where hypnotised watching him do this to you. Without warning, he plunged the dildo into you to the hilt. You let out a cry of surprise throwing your head back gasping as you tried to adjust to being stretched so quickly. While you were adjusting the doctor came up behind you.

He stroked your cheek and whispered, “Remember you are to watch yourself throughout.”  
You brought your head down and looked in the mirror. You eyed yourself with the dildo sticking out of your pussy. You felt your self gush once again. You where a glowing specimen of female sexuality you skin glowed and your breast stood proud and nipples erect. Your mouth slightly open taking tiny short gasps of breath, you saw yourself, and you looked hot and very, very fuckable. You looked up at Seto watching you he was smiling. One of his rare genuine loving smiles. “Do you now see what I and everyone else sees? Look how sexy you are my darling, never forget this moment. Never forget when I say you are sexy, you are. You are _My_ sexy little hobbit” He leaned down placing a kiss on your crown.

***

_“Seto, did you read this? The tabloids are over-exaggerating again. They took a photo of us going out to dinner. Whoever the journalist is he needs his eyes checked.” You had come into his study holding one of Domino’s popular celebrity magazines. Something was wrong; you were crushing the magazine in your hands you where clearly very upset and annoyed._

  
_‘Mokuba showed it to me. Why? What’s wrong? I thought you were used to the cameras by now.”_

_“I am, I ignore them but have you read it.” You through it at him which he grabbed and speed read. “What is wrong with it? if anything it’s very complimentary for once.” Handing the magazine back._

_“They say I’m sexy, look at me I look like a load of shit bundled in a dress, I’m a bloated fat heap, makeup is barely hiding my spots and acne scars, I’m as pale as a ghost, and it doesn’t help that I am standing next to you. I look like an ugly little hobbit.”_

_Seto chuckled “You're ridiculous. You are a beautiful little hobbit If you hadn’t of wore flat shoe’s you wouldn’t have looked so small.”_

_You growled throwing the magazine at Seto in a rage. “That’s your response!”_

_****_

You closed your eyes and moaned. Seto leaned down and took your lips into a deep passionate kiss. When you broke away, he whispered “Now do you understand?” you whispered you did, and he gave you another chaste kiss before straightening clearing his throat. He handed you the wand. “Now shall we begin, I will be timing and watching.” He said giving you a nod to place the wand at your clit. As you lowered the wand towards you, you felt vibration deep within you. You moaned as the dildo began to vibrate lowly. You looked up at Seto standing behind you holding a remote. You lowered the wand, and a thousand tongues of vibration hit your clit. The waves of arousal rose around you, slowly you began to drown in them giving tiny moans of want. You felt the familiar pull in your stomach, and your breathing pick up. As you felt yourself being pulled deeper into the pleasure you felt a gentle graze on your cheek giving you a gentle reminder of his orders. You groaned out as you pulled the wand away and felt the vibrations inside stop. Your chest heaved trying to steady your breathing your pussy clenched with need, you had been so, so close.

“ 3 minutes 24 seconds.” He said calmly. “Tell me when you are ready to continue” You looked in the mirror he was anything but calm. Those deep azure eyes burned with desire, the knuckles holding a clipboard where he was ‘taking notes’ were white with his tight grip. You took several steadying breathes as you felt your self moving away from the cliff edge. You nodded that you were ready to continue the vibrations of the dildo started again and you placed the wand back on yourself. You whimpered as you felt the vibrations of the dildo increase. You began gasping trying to get oxygen into your lungs. There was a primal uncontrolled moan echo around the room. In the back of your head you realised it was yours. You tried to get a bit more sensation trying to buck your hips into the wand. With a gasp, you pulled the wand away, and the dildo ceased. There was a thin sheen of sweat cover you, your body was flushed, and your chest heaved.  
“1 minute 30 seconds. Interesting.” Was the calm voice above you “Do you wish to change the dildo, Miss?”

You groaned throwing your head back against the pillow. “If you wish Doctor.” You moaned out.

“Yes, I think that pretty little cunt of yours can have something much, much larger in it.” He told you as he reached over you pulling it out. He lifted a much larger girthed dildo from the tray. You moaned, and he placed it in your now very sensitive pussy, sending tiny shockwaves throughout you. He pulled it in and out of you several times making you moan and buck your hips.

“When you are ready Miss, Place the wand back on yourself.” With trembling hands you did. You didn’t know how much longer you could do this. You were a sensitive ball of need, and he was not going to let you cum. You had to cum you had to find release soon. Could a person go mad doing this? Behind you Seto had dropped a hand to palm himself behind his trouser he was so turned on by this sight. As the vibrations continued you panted and whined throwing your head back against the pillow. With a scream, you pulled the wand away. All the sensation stopped. You panted sweat dripping from your forehead soaking your hair.  
“45 seconds, do you think you have another one in you.“

“Nooo,” you wailed “Please….please let me cum this time. Please.” You sobbed you couldn’t continue like this.

“No, I think one more.” He said quietly shaking his head “One more for me please.”

With trembling hands, you hovered above your self. Gently you eased the vibrating wand on to your sensitive clit. You wailed and moaned The sensations where to much You dropped the wand panting heavily “I can’t ….I can’t… no more please let me cum please.” You sounded so desperate tears welled in your eyes.

“15 seconds.” Once against the overly clinical calm voice.

“Please…no more I can’t do this. I can’t stop again.”

“Ok, this time you can orgasm.” He told you

You moaned as you placed the wand back on your clit. Your hands were shaking badly “Help me hold it I can’t…” you saw his hand enclose yours. Almost instantaneously your entire body shuddered, and your orgasm ripped through you. The intensity threaten to rip you to pieces as you screamed riding out every buck. You were completely drained. Seto pulled the wand away from your very sensitive clit and watched you come down. He gave you an instant to recover and place the wand back. He was in complete control now. You moaned, your clit so sensitive now it was painfully so. You tried to swat him away.  
  
He grabbed one of your flailing hands and held it. You held on to his hand as if your life depended on it. As he brought you to another bucking climax. You were repeatedly brought to climax over and over. You bucked and flailed, screamed, whimpered and cried but he was merciless.

At last, you screamed “No more, no more I can’t.” Gripping his hand tightly as one final climax flooded your system leaving your sweat-drenched body trembling. He pulled the wand away from you switching off the vibrations. He hushed you and slowly removed the dildo from your sensitive, dripping pussy. He undid the straps around your body quickly. He gently lifted your body into him. You whimpered, you were completely drained. He cradled you and walked over to the bed climbing on to it. He toed out of his shoes and crawled on to the mattress with you in his arms. He pulled the sheets up around both of you. You snuggled deeper into his chest.

In hushed tones, he whispered to you “You did so well. I am so ,so proud of you. You rest now, I’ll be beside you all the time my sweet, sweet baby.” You whimpered and felt Seto stroke the sweat-damp strands of hair away from your face and kissed your temple.

“But, I owe you an orgasm.” You whispered

Laughter bubbled up his throat “ Hush now, we will see about that later if you're not too sore. Sleep now, sweetness.” With his permission, you gave way and allowed your exhaustion to overtake you. Seto sat cradling you close to him, a look of pure adoration on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed that. Please, Please Please leave some love and comment as I'm feeling now a bit at sea and don't know what everyone is thinking on this series. What do people Want a loving Dom Seto or can I ramp up his mean streak. TALK TO ME PEOPLE!!! OF course a big thank you for all those who have already give comments and kudos. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I have had this plot running around my head and just had to get it out. Please let me know what you all thought of this, any good? I was thinking of leaving this as a one shot but If you like it and let me know I may add more. I was gave a push into putting this up after reading lying to myself series by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free go check it out if you want more BDSM but with Kaiba as the sub.  
> xxx


End file.
